Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Série d'OS. Derek et le cimetière de Beacon Hill. 1-Les Hale. 2-Mr Lahey. 3-Kate Argent. 4-Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd. 5-Claudia Stilinski. 6-Allison Argent.
1. Les Hale

Hey hey ! Une série de petit OS sur Derek au cimetière, oui je sais dit comme ça ça à l'air absolument génial. Enfin bref les cinq suivants sont déjà écrits donc je les posterais surement dans les jours qui viennent. Les machin en début de texte sont tous des extraits de chanson du film Les Chansons d'Amour qui est, du reste, vachement bien. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi viens-tu si tard<strong>** ?**

**Derek Hale et le cimetière de Beacon Hill**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

**Les Hale**

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Je ne t'attendais plus

J'avais cessé d'y croire

Tiré un trait dessus

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Quelle cruauté bizarre

Cette soudaine envie

C'est un samedi après-midi chaud et ensoleillé, comme l'ont été tous les jours de juin qui l'ont précédé et de nombreux autres qui suivront. La brillante lumière de l'été californien se reflète sur le marbre poli des pierres tombales du cimetière de Beacon Hill. L'éclat en est presque aveuglant.

Un certain nombre de personnes erre entre les allées nettes et bien entretenues. Les gens semblent toujours errer dans un cimetière, alors que c'est peut-être un des seuls endroits au monde que l'on ne parcourt jamais sans but. Ils errent pourtant, perdus, la mine sombre, jetant des regards furtifs aux successions de noms qui défilent sous leurs yeux comme s'ils en avaient encore besoin pour trouver celle qui les concerne.

A cette foule d'inconnus irrévocablement liés, qui ne s'adressent pas la parole même s'ils se reconnaissent, qui errent à distance respectable les uns des autres dans le cimetière de Beacon Hill, se mêle pour la première fois de sa vie Derek Hale.

Il se tient debout devant une stèle de pierre sombre et sans ornement, dans un coin peu encombré du cimetière, non loin de la bordure des arbres qui le délimitent sur un de ses côtés, et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là.

Ça a été un choc, de fureter un soir entre les tombes pour épier Isaac et de poser par hasard son regard sur une tombe érigée pour la famille Hale.

Il sait qu'il n'y a ni corps ni restes sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer quand les pompiers avaient enfin maîtrisé le feu qui ravageait la maison des Hale. Il ne sait même pas qui a fait poser cette pierre tombale. Lui et Laura ne s'étaient pas attardés suffisamment longtemps à Beacon Hill pour prendre de quelconques dispositions funéraires, et de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Ils avaient quitté la ville persuadés de ne jamais y revenir, et une tombe n'aurait été qu'un poids supplémentaire à rajouter au fardeau déjà insoutenable de leur désespoir.

Pour être franc, Derek n'est pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre pourquoi les gens ressentent le besoin d'enterrer les morts et de rendre visite à leur cadavre pourrissant sous des fleurs et des mots d'amour et d'adieu gravés dans le marbre. Il n'y trouve certainement aucune forme de réconfort en cet instant. Pourquoi se rendre sur une tombe ? Ça n'a pas de sens pour lui. Il pense à sa famille chaque jour de sa vie, chaque matin en se réveillant, chaque soir en se couchant, sans avoir besoin en plus de devoir s'épancher dans un lieu public sur un symbole dénué de sens.

Et il est là pourtant, un samedi après-midi, alors qu'il y a des milliers de choses importantes à faire. Il s'est senti obligé de s'y rendre depuis qu'il a découvert la stèle quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il a repoussé l'épreuve jusqu'ici, étrangement terrifié par ce qu'il y ressentirait – ou non. Et si ça ne lui faisait rien ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il n'a pas amené de fleurs, il ne souhaite nullement se perdre dans ses émotions et ses tourments alors qu'il se tient debout dans un lieu découvert et entouré de monde.

Finalement, après de nombreuses minutes à fixer la liste de noms gravés sous ses yeux, il tourne les talons et s'enfuit précipitamment. Il n'a jamais eu d'aversion particulière pour les cimetières jusque-là.

Malheureusement, à partir de ce jour il n'aura d'autre choix que d'y retourner.


	2. Mr Lahey

Ouais, j'en oublie un deuxième tout de suite, parce que j'ai envie. Voilà.

Bonne lecture. Ah, et j'oubliais, merci encore à **AliceEtMoi** pour le correction !

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**Mr Lahey**

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Ta mère t'as rien appris ?

On n'arrive pas si tard

Chez ceux qui vous convie

Sans fleur à la rigueur

Mais la vraie politesse

C'est d'arriver à l'heure

Lorsque le temps nous presse

C'est un dimanche d'octobre, très tôt dans la matinée. Le temps est clément pour le milieu de l'automne, frais et clair. Le soleil est bas derrière la ligne des arbres qui bordent le cimetière de Beacon Hill.

Il n'y a que deux personnes vivantes debout entre les alignements réguliers de tombes. L'un est un homme habillé en noir, la mine aussi sombre que ses cheveux et l'air horriblement mal à l'aise. L'autre est un adolescent dont le visage est en partie masqué par d'épaisses boucles blondes, d'autant plus qu'il se tient tête basse, les épaules voûtées, le dos rond, l'air suprêmement misérable.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? On peut encore... partir » marmonne Derek en se détestant pour son manque d'assurance. Il aimerait offrir à Isaac le soutien dont il a cruellement besoin en cet instant mais la vérité est qu'ils sont aussi incertains l'un que l'autre. Isaac relève vers lui un regard pitoyable, au bord des larmes, mais sa bouche est finement serrée et il est déterminé dans sa posture comme dans ses mots.

« Non. Je veux le faire.

-Très bien. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Ils se regardent un long moment en essayant de prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas envahis par le même désir irrépressible de s'enfuir.

« Non je... Je dois le faire seul. Mais... »

Il hésite, se mord la lèvre inférieure, hésite encore, avant d'ajouter presque trop bas pour être entendu : « Ne t'éloigne pas ».

Derek acquiesce et, après un dernier regard et une main posée sur une épaule en guise d'encouragement, Isaac s'éloigne de quelques tombes.

Ça a été un choc quand, quelques jours plus tôt, Isaac l'a regardé droit dans les yeux avec un air bien trop sérieux et lui a dit qu'il voulait visiter la tombe de son père.

Derek n'a pas demandé pourquoi. Il avait le sentiment confus qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais qu'il acceptait en même temps que c'était une nécessité pour l'adolescent, un besoin qui l'effrayait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer.

Il a accompagné Isaac au cimetière dans un silence tendu et le silence l'enveloppe de nouveau tandis que l'adolescent s'immobilise devant une tombe apparemment semblable à toutes les autres, mais qui a le pouvoir de le mettre à genoux et de faire couler ses larmes. Derek perçoit la détresse de son bêta et il doit se retenir de ne pas courir le chercher, l'éloigner d'ici, le ramener chez eux. Il se retient parce qu'il comprend, quelque part, que la tombe ne représente pas seulement, comme il le pensait, un prétexte au souvenir, un faux symbole, mais aussi l'impératif d'une confrontation. Que tant qu'il était loin de ce lieu et de cette tombe, cette tombe en particulier parmi toutes les autres, Isaac pouvait choisir de ne pas y penser, d'ignorer la douleur qui écorche son esprit, de reléguer son père et son passé loin à l'arrière de son esprit dans un recoin qu'il pouvait se contraindre à ne pas approcher. Mais ce n'est pas sain, rien n'est jamais résolu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à venir ici. Ici où tout ce qu'il a cherché à éviter le dévisage sans merci, ici où la confrontation est, finalement, inévitable.

Derek comprend, en partie. Ce n'en est pas pour autant plus facile à supporter.

Avant aujourd'hui il n'a jamais pris le temps de penser au fait qu'Isaac a perdu un à un tous les membres de sa famille. Sa mère, son frère, son père... Jusqu'à se retrouver seul avec une meute dysfonctionnelle et un Alpha peu compétent.

Et pourtant Isaac est venu à lui, et lui a demandé, à lui, de l'accompagner aujourd'hui sur la tombe de son passé.

Derek se promet de traiter l'adolescent avec plus d'égard, à l'avenir.

(Derek tient mal ses promesses)


	3. Kate Argent

**3.**

**Kate Argent**

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Quand tout est accompli

Et que d'autres accaparent

Ma place dans ton lit

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Tu n'as aucune excuse

Pas le moindre bobard

La plus petite ruse

C'est un jeudi soir très tard, ou un vendredi matin très tôt. Le ciel est aussi noir qu'il peut le devenir avant de commencer à s'éclaircir pour laisser place au jour. Il faisait encore clair quand les pas de Derek, sorti courir dans les bois, l'ont mené devant cette tombe du cimetière de Beacon Hill sur une impulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'a pas bougé depuis, immobile et rigide comme le marbre érigé pour les morts qui le cerne. Ses pieds sont nus, et ses orteils s'enfoncent dans l'herbe fraîche qui recouvre le corps égorgé de Kate Argent.

Son immobilisme peut s'interpréter soit comme une absence totale de réaction, un vaste vide émotionnel qui est sa réponse au face à face avec la femme qui a détruit sa vie, soit au contraire comme l'expression d'un chaos incontrôlable d'émotions qui le laisse paralysé, perdu dans les tumultes de son propre tourment.

Les deux sont vrais, d'une certaine façon.

Il a conscience du maelström de douleur, de colère et de culpabilité qui le secoue, mais il en est étrangement détaché. C'est trop pour qu'il n'en prenne vraiment la mesure, pour qu'il discerne une quelconque émergence de sentiment dans ce chaos. Il prend peu à peu conscience de la véritable horreur de ce qui lui est arrivé. Que c'est le genre de scénario que les gens imaginent pour se faire pleurer, qui les réveille ou les tient éveillés la nuit, qui représente une des pires occurrences possibles dans leur vie. Il a encore du mal à croire qu'il s'en est relevé. Brisé à jamais, déséquilibré, écorché vif, certes, mais avançant tant bien que mal, toujours.

Il se tient debout sur la tombe de Kate Argent, et il pleure.

Il pleure simplement, sans bruit et sans bouger, les larmes coulent en torrent continu de ses yeux grands ouverts en une expression surprise. Il pleure la capacité de ce monde à produire des individus comme Kate Argent, Gerard Argent, Peter Hale, il pleure ceux qui en ont été les victimes, il pleure la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, entouré de sa famille, saine et sauve et en sécurité, sans leur existence. Il pleure son incapacité, malgré tous ses efforts, à se créer une nouvelle famille, les sentiments négatifs qu'il inspire à la plupart des gens qu'il connaît. Il pleure des choses qui ont disparu, qui auraient pu être et ne seront jamais, des « et si ». Il pleure jusqu'à se sentir curieusement mieux.

Elle est morte. Il en est soulagé, satisfait. Pas heureux mais contenté, moins par le désir de vengeance que parce qu'il en est finalement libéré. C'est une menace de moins qui pèse sur son avenir.

Il se sent enfin capable de regarder vers l'avant, de laisser son passé où il est et ses erreurs. De commencer, sinon à se pardonner, au moins à accepter qu'il peut, après tout, vivre heureux.

« Adieu, Kate. »

Il quitte le cimetière sur les premières lueurs du jour.


	4. Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd

**4.**  
><strong>Erica Reyes &amp; Vernon Boyd<strong>

Le soleil inonde le ciel

Mes jours en enfer passés à t'oublier

Où chaque seconde est une poignée de terre

Où chaque minute est un sanglot

Voit comme je lutte

Voit ce que je perds

En sang et en eau

En sang, et en eau

C'est une fin de matinée de semaine absolument misérable. Tous les jours sont misérables ces derniers temps, mais aujourd'hui en particulier le ciel déverse les eaux du déluge sur Beacon Hill et semble ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Le sol du cimetière est spongieux et glissant et tout est si gris qu'on distingue à peine les tombes les unes des autres.

Derek est à genoux dans la terre boueuse et est convaincu qu'il ne se relèvera jamais. C'est la section la plus récente du cimetière, près de la grande route, et ses deux bêtas ont été enterrés ensemble.

Il n'a aucune idée de quand cela est arrivé. Pour tout le temps qu'il passe au cimetière ces derniers temps, Derek n'a jamais assisté à des funérailles de sa vie. Qui s'en est occupé dans le chaos qui a suivi le fiasco de Jennifer Blake et de la meute de Deucalion ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux corps d'Erica et de Boyd après qu'ils aient dû arrêter de pleurer dessus pour reprendre le combat et sauver leur propre vie ? Derek se sent sur le point de vomir. Il est trempé, la pluie s'étant insinuée sous le cuir de sa veste, sous son t-shirt, sous sa peau, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il ne sent plus son corps. Il aurait aimé qu'il en aille de même pour son esprit.

« Je suis désolé. »

La pierre tombale se dresse, immuable et accusatrice, les angles acérés des lettres et des chiffres gravés dans le marbre écorchant ses yeux et son âme. Le calcul est facile à faire. Le nom rappelle facilement le visage. Les inscriptions traditionnelles d'amour et de regret blessent comme des lames. Est-ce que c'est la famille de Boyd qui a pris ces dispositions ? Sans doute, qui d'autre ? Peut-être les gamins, après tout. Entre les chasseurs, les Alpha et le reste, il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils aient pris le temps et les moyens. Ces idiots.

Derek s'affaisse sur lui-même jusqu'à reposer son front sur le marbre froid. La douleur est physique sans qu'il n'ait la moindre blessure ou chance de guérison, pourtant il sert la terre dans ses mains presque avec soulagement. Erica et Boyd ne sont pas perdus, ils sont là, à un endroit où il peut les trouver. Comment cette pensée peut-elle être réconfortante ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça, la tombe ? Pour savoir qu'ils ne sont pas complètement hors de portée, pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher ?

« Je suis désolé. »

La pluie tombe, les heures passent. Quand la nuit vient ses vêtements ont commencé à sécher et il a l'impression de ne pas être en mesure de bouger. Pourtant il se lève, parce qu'il le faut bien, parce qu'il faut continuer.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. »


	5. Claudia Stilinski

**5.**

**Claudia Stilinski**

Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Je ne peux ce que tu veux

Ta bouche pleine d'histoires

D'avenir lumineux

Oh il n'est pas si tard

Mon ange, quelle idiotie

Si tu pouvais te voir

N'avons-nous pas grandit ?

C'est un lundi matin, peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, et Derek n'a aucune intention de s'arrêter au cimetière de Beacon Hill. Il passe seulement devant en revenant des courses, le coffre rempli à ras-bord de barres chocolatées, de soda et de gâteaux apéritifs – il a la faiblesse d'acheter tout ce que les membres de la meute griffonnent sur la liste épinglée au frigo du loft au fur et à mesure de la semaine. Il jette juste un coup d'œil sur les tombes alignées sous le soleil quand son regard s'arrête, surpris, sur une silhouette familière.

C'est le shérif.

Il n'y a pas de doute quant à la personne qu'il visite et pourtant cela perturbe Derek sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le shérif a déposé un petit bouquet de lys blanc sur la tombe et s'apprête visiblement à partir. Derek peut voir ses yeux humides et rougis de là où il s'est rangé sur le bord de la route, mais l'homme sourit doucement, le genre de sourire que Derek suppose possible après des années de deuil.

Quand il est parti, Derek descend de voiture et se dirige vers l'endroit où le shérif s'est tenu. Quelque chose le dérange vraiment mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il pense connaître la date de mort de la mère de Stiles. C'est ce genre d'information que l'on absorbe sans en avoir conscience, à laquelle on ne pense jamais vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne le temps d'y réfléchir ou qu'on nous pose la question. Il sait vaguement à quelle époque de l'année Stiles devient silencieux et distant, au début du mois d'octobre, où les jours s'assombrissent avec son visage et son humeur.

La tombe de Claudia Stilinski est simple et bien entretenue et on y lit la date de cette journée brumeuse de mars.

C'est ce qui l'a inconsciemment interpellé. Il est certain que Stiles pleure la mort de sa mère au milieu de l'automne et non au printemps. Ça n'a pas de sens, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il ne sait pas si Stiles se rend sur sa tombe à cette période-là mais en tout cas il ne vint pas au cimetière de toute cette journée – Isaac se plaignit longuement que la glace avait fondu avec le temps qu'il avait mis à revenir au loft.

.

Quand il lui pose la question quelques jours plus tard il le regrette immédiatement en voyant le visage de Stiles perdre ses couleurs et son sourire mais le garçon se reprend bien vite et quand il répond, son ton est doux, affectueux.

« J'ai perdu ma mère le jour où elle a été admise en urgence à l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Elle n'est morte que des mois plus tard mais c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai perdu. Quand elle a cessé de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner le matin et de venir m'embrasser le soir avant d'aller se coucher. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à pleurer. J'ai été longtemps convaincu qu'on ne sortait pas vivant des hôpitaux, qu'on y allait pour mourir. Je ne garde presque aucun souvenir du temps que l'on a passé là-bas ni de ses derniers jours.

-Alors tu ne vas pas sur sa tombe.

-Si, de temps en temps, mais pas quand je suis triste. J'y vais quand quelque chose d'excitant ou d'important vient d'arriver et que je veux le partager avec elle. Tout le monde ne fait pas son deuil de la même façon.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les gens se rendent sur les tombes. »

Stiles sourit alors, un sourire douloureux, sincère et vulnérable, et il retient le regard de Derek.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'y rendre seul, tu sais. N'importe lequel d'entre nous t'accompagnerait si tu venais à demander. »

Ils ont bien grandi, songe-t-il, pour que Stiles en vienne à lui dire cela.


	6. Allison Argent

**6. **

**Allison Argent**

Delta Charlie Delta

Sur la fréquence de la police

Delta Charlie Delta

La chanson de la mort qui glisse

C'est ton père qui dit que tu dors

Ta mère qui voudrait de toucher

C'est le bois autour de ton corps

Pour comprendre enfin que tu es…

C'est un jour morose, gris et uniforme et semblant ne jamais devoir prendre fin, humide et frais. Le vent est absent et l'air est immobile, silencieux, comme s'il retenait son souffle. Pour la première fois, Derek n'est pas seul, et la tombe est encore ouverte.

D'une manière générale, rien n'a de sens.

Ça n'a pas de sens, qu'Allison soit morte. Que Chris Argent n'ai plus ni sœur ni femme ni enfant, comme Derek n'a plus ni père ni mère. Ça n'a pas de sens qu'ils aient en fin de compte réussi à sauver Stiles pour perdre Allison. Ça n'a pas de sens pour des adolescents de perdre ainsi des amis et des amours.

Pour la première fois Derek n'est pas abattu, il ne se lamente pas sur son propre sort et sa responsabilité.

Non, Derek est en colère.

C'est un sentiment froid, solide, un poids lourd au creux de son estomac qui accapare toutes ses pensées et crispe tout son corps. Il est en colère contre le monde entier, contre leur sort. Ce sentiment de frustration intense qui nous dévore lorsque l'on est complètement impuissant. Il a envie de hurler, de détruire des choses, de se venger contre quelqu'un, tout en sachant que rien ne pourrait calmer cette rage passive, envahissante.

Scott et Isaac se tiennent très fort les mains. Derek a entendu leur os craqués durement quand on a descendu le cercueil dans son trou. Ils sont si semblables, comme ils ne l'ont jamais été, le visage baigné de larme et les dents serrées grinçants horriblement aux oreilles des loups. Ils ne se sont pas lâché depuis l'entrée au cimetière et ne se lâcheront probablement pas avant un long moment.

Kira se tient en retrait derrière Scott, assez proche pour qu'il sente sa présence sans toutefois le toucher, empoisonné par un deuil qu'elle ne comprend pas tout à fait mais qu'elle partage tout de même.

Quant à Stiles et Lydia, ils ont également des postures similaires : très droit, le corps rigides tendus comme une corde d'arc, le regard fixé obstinément sur un point invisible dans le lointain, et le visage parfaitement vierge de toute expression. Derek a une main posée sur une de leurs épaules, le pouce reposant à la lisière de la ligne des cheveux, et il souhaiterait, comme souvent par le passé, que les loups garous soit capable également d'aspirer la douleur de l'âme. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut que rester là, près d'eux, et fixer ce trou qui engloutit le corps froid de leur amie. Chris Argent se tient à quelques pas de là, avec au visage l'expression incrédule de celui qui ne croit pas – ne veut pas comprendre – ce qu'il est en train de voir. Il a l'air de s'attendre à voir débarquer sa fille à tout instant, un doux sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La souffrance qui sature l'air ambiant est difficile à supporter. Derrière eux se tiennent les camarades de classe de la jeune femme, quelques professeurs, des membres du voisinage. Des gens qui partagent le deuil à des degrés diverses, des gens que Derek déteste pour n'être que vaguement touché, pour la chance qu'ils auront de rentrer chez eux les yeux secs et de pouvoir à nouveau sourire dès demain. Tout ce que Derek souhaite pour lui et ses proches, eux qui rentreront dans un silence étouffant et passeront des jours et des jours incapable de rire sans que cela ne soit douloureux. Il pense à Stiles qui raconte sa vie à sa mère et parvient même à en rire, parfois, au shérif aussi qui sourit sur sa tombe, à tous ces gens qu'il a pu croiser au fil de ses venues au cimetière, les yeux secs et l'air apaisé, mais savoir qu'un jour viendra où la mort d'Allison ne fera plus aussi mal est une bien maigre consolation au moment présent.

Ils restent un long moment après que tout le monde soit parti, offrant chacun à la jeune fille un dernier hommage dans le secret de leur esprit tout en restant proche les uns des autres, soudés, et à les voir ainsi de soutenir mutuellement, Derek ne peut qu'être reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas à supporter cela seuls.

Ils quittent finalement le cimetière, un lien de plus ancré dans la terre pour toujours leur rappeler ce qu'ils ont perdu, et ce qui leur reste à protéger.

Ils quittent le cimetière, ensemble. Le soleil perce les nuages. Il faudra bien vivre.


End file.
